


🐱Family Reunion🐱

by Thora_Birch



Category: Hocus Pocus (1993), NCIS
Genre: Boyfriends/Girlfriends, Cauldron, Crossover, Deceased, Dennison House, F/M, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Little Candy Crows, Potions, Rescue, Romance, Sanderson Cottage, Witches, couples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2003-09-23
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thora_Birch/pseuds/Thora_Birch
Summary: Tim McGee (used the name Thackery Binx when he was 17 years-old) is sort of excited to go back home to Salem, Massachusetts to reunite with his friends, sister and crush but it's not for the reason you think, of course he missed them and they missed him but it's under very different circumstances. It will be a reunion but first they have to solve a case.
Relationships: Billy Butcherson/Winifred "Winnie" Sanderson, Dani Dennison/Timothy McGee, Dave Dennison/Jenny Dennison, Ellie Bishop/Anthony DiNozzo, Ernie "Ice"/Mary Sanderson, Jay/Sarah Sanderson, Jethro Gibbs/Emily Binx, Max Dennison/Allison Watts
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Early morning in Salem, Massachusetts, in the quiet neighborhood of the Dennison house, everyone was sleeping except Dave and Jenny they were still in town hall laying there dead. Outside Winifred cuts open one of the window screens with her fingernail, her Sarah and Mary walk in, head to the bed where Dani is sleeping, pull the covers back, carefully picking her up, Mary handgags her, they leave with her on the broom taking her back to their cottage.

Max wakes up, walks across the hall to the bathroom, brushes his teeth, and hair, goes back in his and Allison's room gets dressed, puts his socks and shoes on walks down the hall to his parents room but doesn't see them cause they are still at town hall, he walks across the hall from his parents room to Dani's room, opens her door, walks in checking her bed to see if she is still sleeping, but when he pulls the covers back he doesn't see her, he runs out of her room back to his and Allison's room telling her that Dani is missing and that they need help finding her not sure who kidnapped her.

Meanwhile back at the Sanderson cottage they firmly tie Dani to a chair so she can't escape. She hopes someone will find her before the Sanderson sisters do something bad to her. They torture her alot, when she screams like a banshee, Mary puts the gag in her mouth tying it tight then got another one and covered the other one over her mouth and tied it tight so she can't scream like a banshee. No one knows what will happen next. Meanwhile Winifred is making 2 potions, for Dani to drink, Mary and Sarah are helping her. Dani couldn't stay awake after what they did to her she fell asleep in an uncomfortable chair.

Tim is thinking about what and who he left behind in Salem when he was 17 years old and can't wait to go back home where he belongs. He is sitting at his desk looking at pictures of his family and friends his parents died when he was a teenager. He wishes he hadn't left Salem cause of so many bad memories that's why he left when he was 17.

The next day Gibbs got his coffee then went to see if his team was listening to him after he got the call he knew it wasn't good news.

"Boss what do we got" Tony said.

"Dead couple and an 8 year-old girl missing in Salem Grab your gear, gear up" Gibbs said.

Tim's heart sank he knew who Gibbs was talking about, it is supposed to be his family reunion but he knows they need to solve the case first.

“Now, McGee,” Gibbs said.

Tim shakes himself back to the present and grabs his bag. He can’t stop fidgeting the whole drive worrying about what he will find when he goes back there.

They get to his home town of Salem, Massachusetts and park in the parking lot, get their bags, get out and head into Town Hall where they find Dave and Jenny Dennison dead, they call Jimmy to bring the bodies back to the morgue, they put their bags in the car, get in and drive but Tim walks down the street to the Dennison house he gets there and waits for the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is reunited and talking to Emily, Allison and Max while Gibbs, Tony and Ellie walk upstairs to the parents room to investigate. Will they find anything? WIll Tim, Max, Allison and Emily find out who kidnapped Dani? Will they know that the Sanderson Sisters are back and were never destroyed?

Tim knocks on the door hoping Max, Emily or Allison answer. Allison gets up, walks over to the door opening it and sees Tim, Tony, Ellie and Gibbs standing there they walk in and head upstairs to the parents room, they walk down the hall to the room, walk in and start going through their stuff hoping to find some leads, while Tim is downstairs talking to Allison, Emily and Max about the reunion and Dani. Max walks into the kitchen, gets some water for them to drink, carries the glasses back into the living room, handing them the glasses of water and sitting back down on the couch talking and trying to tell Tim what happened and what he missed while he was away. 

Meanwhile back in Dave and Jenny's room they keep looking for leads but take some of their stuff back with them, head back downstairs and sees Tim with Allison, Emily and Max. Tim looks at them knowing they are leaving and heading back to their office to find out why and who killed Dave and Jenny hoping Jimmy found something and follow leads. 

"Boss i'm going to stay here and help Allison, Emily and Max find out where Dani is and who kidnapped her, she is very special to me, i owe it to her and always keep my promises" Tim said.

Gibbs looks at him, nods and heads out with Ellie and Tony to the car, they get in and drive back to their office and analyze what they found. Meanwhile in the morgue Jimmy is looking at the Dennison's trying to find out how they died and who killed them, looking for any wounds or strangle marks waiting for Gibbs, Tony and Ellie to come back.

Max looks at Allison, Emily and Tim and tells them what happened.

"After I did my morning routine and got dressed, i walked into Dani's room to check on her, but when I pulled the covers back, she wasn't in her bed, I didn't bother to look at the window, I just left and went back to my room where Allison was and told her" Max said.

Tim looked at them, and headed upstairs to her room, they followed behind him, walking in, they looked around for anything unusual or out of place, Allison, Emily and Max were looking everywhere, while Tim was looking at the window, he got closer and called them over to the window.

"Guys take a look at the screen do you see anything suspicious" Tim said.

They look at the screen and notice a hole in the screen then look at Tim.

"Don't tell me the only one who makes a hole like that is Winifred but didn't they die? I thought they did" Allison said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs, Tony and Ellie find out from Jimmy how the Dennison's died, they go back to the house to get information from Max then start looking for the ones who killed them, while Tim helps Allison, Emily and Max try to find a way to get Dani back.

After Jimmy told Gibbs, Tony and Ellie how the Dennison's died, they leave the morgue, get into the car, and drive back to Salem to get some information from Max. They finally get there, Max is outside so they talk to him to get alot more information about who could have killed his parents. He tells them about 2 bullies Jay and Ernie "Ice" and where they can find them. 

While Gibbs, Tony and Ellie go look for them at the bar, Allison, Emily, Max and Tim try to figure out how to rescue Dani and how to destroy the Sanderson sisters once and for all so they can't terrorize Salem ever again.

Meanwhile, back at the Sanderson cottage, Dani wakes up, watching Winifred make 2 potions hoping they aren't for her, she struggles in the chair but to no avail, she manages to move the gags down to her neck so she can talk, she looks at Winnie.

"It doesn't matter how young or old you are, you sold your soul, you're the ugliest thing that's ever lived and you know it!" Dani said.

"Ah…you die first!" Winifred said.

Dani sits back with a huff. Winifred takes a bite of her tongue and spits it into the cauldron.

"‘Tis ready. Pry open her mouth!" Winifred said. 

"Gladly!" Mary said. 

Mary and Sarah walk over to her, Sarah holds her head and chin while Mary pries open her mouth.

"Come on, open your mouth! Open up. Ow, she bit me!" Mary said.

Dani tries to resist, but Sarah and Mary open her mouth, while a very sneaky Winnie sticks the spoon in, the poison potion goes in first, she swallows it, then the life potion goes into her mouth, she swallows it, before she can insult them, Mary regags her, then stands next to Winifred as does Sarah, they start to suck her life-force making her a little weak, (not like they did to Emily) which makes them a little younger, she tries to fight it but the poison potion makes her sick and weaker, her eyes close and she lays in the chair unconcious, while they dance around planning their next move.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs and the team go to the bar to find Jay and Ice and bring them back to their office to question them. What will they tell Gibbs and who helped them kill the Dennison's?

Eliie, Gibbs and Tony drive to the bar to find and talk to the town bullies Jay and Ernie "Ice" and bring them to their headquarters to question them. They still have a mile to go to get to the bar before they leave for the night this is the only chance they get to talk to them cause if they don't they will have to wait until tomorrow. Jay and Ice are still at the bar watching the game and eating wings and drinking beer hoping their team wins then play video games. Gibbs and his team get there, park the car, get out, walk into the bar, and find Jay and Ice watching the game Ellie walks over to them and asks them if they can go with her back to the office to be questioned, they agree and walk out of the bar, get in the car and drive to the office.

Back at the Dennison residence Allison, Emily, Max and Tim are eating popcorn and watching a movie enjoying a quiet night at home while they try to figure out how to find Dani and rescue her. The movie they are watching is a romance titled Romeo and Juliet. They have enough popcorn, milk, water and soda to last throughout the movie then go to sleep for the night.

"We have to figure something out and get Dani back i hate to see what they did to her and how bad she is" Tim said eating popcorn, drinking water and resting his head on back of the couch watching the movie.

"Don't worry we will i remember the last thing you said to her before you left" Allison said.

"Yeah she was sad and still crying when you left she didn't know how to handle it and kept hoping you would come back home to her" Max said.

Meanwhile back at the NCIS building Jay and Ice walk into the interrogation room with Gibbs while Ellie and Tony stood there watching.

"What do you guys know about the Dennison's that were murdered" Gibbs said.

"Well there is this guy named Eddie, and his girlfriend named Cora they helped us with it you should bring them in as well" Jay said.

"Yeah i'm sure they can tell you more" Ice said.

Gibbs is still sitting in the interrogation room with the bullies while Ellie and Tony go and bring in Eddie and Cora. Tony and Ellie get in the car, buckle up and drive back to Salem to get Eddie and Cora so they can question them hoping they can arrest all 4 of them. They finally arrive in Salem, park the car, get out and find Eddie and Cora, walk back to the car, get in, drive back to NCIS and sit in the second interrogation room. Tony and Ellie are talking to both of them.

"What do you know about the Dennison's that were found dead" Ellie said.

"I know Jay and Ernie were in Town Hall as were we i think they spiked their drinks to get them drunk then Eddie had this pocket knife that Dave and him were fighting over, without knowing, Dave was stabbed in the chest with the knife while Jenny was stabbed in the back with Eddie's knife" Cora said.

"All 4 of us panicked so Jay and i dragged Dave's body to the dance floor while Ice and Cora dragged Jenny's body to the dance floor and left them there in a puddle of blood then we all left" Eddie said.

Tony went to tell Gibbs while Ellie stayed with Cora and Eddie. Gibbs got up and walked out to talk to Tony.

"They stabbed them with a knife which we didn't find it has to be in Town Hall somewhere" Tony said.

"Ok you and Ellie stay here with Cora and Eddie and Ernie and Jay while i go back there and find the knife i will tell McGee" Gibbs said as he left. Tony stayed with Jay and Ernie while Ellie stayed with Eddie and Cora.

Gibbs left the building, got into the car, and drove back to Salem to town hall to find the knife and call Tim to tell him the news. Gibbs finally arrives at town hall, parked the car, got out, walked inside to the ballroom and found the knives sealing them and taking them with him while he called Tim.

"McGee we got the murder weapons and the criminals but we aren't sure if the knives are the ones that killed them" Gibbs said as he hung up and drove back to NCIS.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs and the team found the murder weapons and all four suspects are in jail for the murder of the Dennison's. What will Gibbs and his team do now that the case is solved?

Gibbs heads to the lab to see if Eddie's knife killed Jenny, and Max's stolen pocketknife killed Dave. He opens the door, walks in, gets the knives out, and starts examining them, Max's pocketknife and Eddie's knife are the murder weapons, after Gibbs finishes his examination he walks back to the interrogation room and tells Ellie and Tony that the 2 knives are the murder weapons, they walk into the interrogation rooms and arrest Cora, Eddie, Ice and Jay with 2 sets of handcuffs, and 2 sets of zip ties, has them put their hands behind there backs and cuffs them.

"You have the right to remain silent" Tony said as he and Ellie walked Eddie and Cora and Jay and Ice to jail where they will stay. 

Gibbs smiles and calls Tim to tell him the good news and to tell him he will see him in the morning.

"McGee we got the murder weapons and the suspects they are in custody and will stay in jail where they belong see you in the morning" Gibbs said putting his phone away.

"That's great boss i will tell Max the good news see you then" Tim said.

They are still watching the movie and still thinking on how to rescue Dani from the Sanderson sisters.

"Maybe while Allison and Emily show Ellie, Gibbs and Tony around we can go to the cemetery and see if Billy can help us get Dani back somehow" Tim said.

"That sounds like a good idea we can do that" Emily and Allison said.

"Before i forget we got all 4 suspects in custody for the murder of your parents" Tim said.

"That is good finally we can have peace, Allison and i will take our parents room, while Emily can have my room, Tim you can sleep in Dani's room it's next to mine" Max said.

They all head to their rooms, get some sleep so they can start a new day in the morning.

Meanwhile Gibbs and the others find a spare room and fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Emily are giving Ellie, Gibbs and Tony the tour around their home town

At 7am Allison, Emily, Ellie, Gibbs and Tony get up, do their morning routine, brush their teeth, hair and get dressed leaving the hotel and house meeting in the middle of the fountain they go see the houses where everyone lives, then they go see the older houses where the Binx family lived, then the Sanderson cottage, the shops and the old cemetery after their tour they go to a diner to eat, they walk in, head to a table, sit down looking at menus seeing what they want to order, the waitress comes and has her note pad out waiting for them to tell her their order so she can write them down.

"We will have a burger, fries and pepsi please" Allison and Emily said.

"I will have the steak, mashed potatoes, corn and coffee please" Gibbs said.

"I will have the surf n turf and water please" Tony said.

I will have soup, salad water and orange juice please" Ellie said.

The waitress writes their orders and heads to the kitchen to give the chef their orders, while he is preparing their meals, she gets their beverages and heads to the table handing them their drinks then goes to see if their meals are ready, she gets the tray and cart ready with their meals on the plates, leaves the kitchen and heads to their table giving them their meals. While they eat they start to talk about the history of Salem and why Tim left when he was 17 years old.

"This town is amazing all the history of the town, homes, shops school and the fountain" Tony said.

"It sure is Allison and I lived here when we were kids" Emily said.

"Can you tell us about Tim when he was a teenager" Ellie said.

"When he was 17 years-old he didn't go by Tim McGee he went by Thackery Binx, he was cursed to live 300 years as a black cat, one day he met Max, Me and Dani, he really bonded with her, when the Sanderson Sisters kidnapped her and wanted her to drink the potion, she waited until we came she was saved by him, once the Sanderson Sisters were gone the curse was broken, he took her hand in his and told her he will always be with her, and kissed her on the cheek, when he left town she was crying a lot thinking about him and how she wished he would come back home, now that he's back he is helping Max find her she means everything to him and he always kept that promise" Allison said.

Once they finished eating they paid the bill then headed outside to the shops so they can get a few things hoping Ellie, Tony and Gibbs can stay with them and still go to work. 

"Tony you and Ellie can have the guest room, Me and Gibbs can have Max's room there is a bed and a cot in there" Emily said.

They get a few things then head back home to the Dennison house to watch a movie, after the movie they head to their rooms and get some sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would Max and Billy do when they find the Sanderson sisters and confront them? What will Tim do when he finds Dani unconscious when he rescues her from the Sanderson Cottage?

5am, Max and Tim head to the Old Burial Hill cemetery to see Billy and ask for his help to confront the Sanderson sisters and rescue Dani, hoping she is ok and not harmed at all if she is he doesn't know what he will do. They walk out the door and start walking to the Old Burial Hill Cemetery, hoping he is awake and want to see them cause it's an emergency. Maybe Max and Billy can confront them somehow, while Tim heads to the Sanderson Cottage to rescue Dani. They finally get there, walk through the gate, and head straight for his grave, since they know where it is, they keep going down the path, past all the graves, until they find his and stop in front of it hoping he is awake and can help.

"Billy are you there we need your help it's an emergency" Max said.

Billy wakes up from his grave, walks out, sees Max and Tim, walks over to them and smiles. He shakes Tim's hand.

"We need your help confronting the Sanderson Sisters with Max, while I go to their cottage and rescue Dani she's in trouble and I don't know what they did to her" Tim said.

Billy looks at them and nods his head, he walks with them and hopes that they aren't at their cottage cause if they are it will be hard to get to Dani.

Back at the Dennison Residence Allison and Emily were making breakfast for everyone, and hopes Max and Tim would be back once they rescue Dani and bring her home. They wait for the others to wake up, so they put breakfast and coffee on the table and sit down waiting. They wake up, do their routine, get dressed and head downstairs for breakfast, they sit at the table and start to eat and figure out what to do today. They decide on watching a movie marathon and get everything ready, food and drinks then Emily, Allison and Ellie sit on the couch while Tony and Gibbs sit in the reclining chairs and have their food and drinks. They start the movie marathon and have fun. Meanwhile Max, Billy and Tim are walking out of the cemetery and heading to the Sanderson cottage and then to fine them and confront them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they get to the cottage will they be able to get Dani before the Sanderson Sisters come back?

Meanwhile, back at the Sanderson Cottage, Winifred walked over to Dani ungagging her, letting Mary and Sarah pry open her mouth to shove the little candy crow into her mouth making her chew and swallow it, then regagged her while she was half awake not knowing what she had eaten, and what it will do to her along with the poison and life-force potions. They decide to leave their cottage, and go flying through the town, and maybe cast some spells giving Tim plenty of time to get Dani and bring her back home while Max and Billy go find them and confront them. Max, Billy and Tim head to the Sanderson cottage to get Dani, While Tim is inside they will go find them he will get her and bring her back home so she can rest in her room with him he doesn't want her to be alone cause of what happened the first time. They keep walking until the finally arrive at the cottage, Tim walks up the steps, opens the door, walks in, finds Dani, walks over to her, untying and ungagging her, carries her in his arms, walks out the door closing it, then walks over to Max and Billy with her in his arms. She looks pale, weak bruised and unconscious, Tim looks worried and pissed, Max and Billy are angry.

"She doesn't look so good at all what have they done to her" Tim said.

Max and Billy look at him with angry looks on their faces.

"I don't know but if they don't tell us maybe Dani would" Max said.

Tim holds her close, making sure she is warm and not cold.

"I will bring her home and stay with her you go find them and tell them what they did to her" Tim said.

He starts walking back to the Dennison house, with a very weak, pale unconscious Dani in his arms, while Max and Billy go find the Sanderson's and confront them.

Max and Billy head to the cemetery to see if they are there if not they will keep going until they find them.

Tim finally gets to the house, opens the door, walks in, closes the door, heads upstairs to Dani's room, walks down the hall past Max's room, finds her room, walks in, lays her on the bed covering her up, sitting with her while Allison brings up a cool rag to cool her down and some water to see if she will drink it, she hands them to Tim, closes the door, and heads back downstairs to the living room to continue with the movie marathon. He puts the bottle of water on the nightstand and puts the rag on her head hoping she cools down then down to her whole face to see if she cools down, he gets a thermometer, puts it in her mouth to take her temperature, pulls it out she has a fever and tries to bring it down with the rag he keeps it on her head and over her eyes, he lays next to her and falls asleep they both need a lot of sleep he hopes she feels better in the morning. They sleep all day and night until the morning comes, will not be disturbed the others turn the tv off and head to their rooms to get a goodnight sleep while Max and Billy find a spare room and fall asleep through the night. Meanwhile the Sanderson Sisters find somewhere to sleep for the night they might suck more of her life force just not all of it they need her alive.


End file.
